Tell Me What You Dream?
by Alvera
Summary: A song fic, Soppy Romantic Stuff. Remus Lupin has fallen in Love with Severus Snape's sister, Solita Snape, but Voldemort is after her... BM


Tell Me What You Dream 

_She turned the key_

_Opened the door_

_Was he there? She wasn't sure_

_She didn't want to fight no more_

The moment the door handle turned she felt fear wash all over her. They'd fought and she'd stormed out. She wasn't even sure that he'd be here, but she knew that she had to try. As she saw her hand pushing the door open, she caught sight of the marks on her wrists. Rope marks. 

They'd caught her in the middle of a street, she screamed, but no one came. They'd gagged her, put her in a van, blindfolded her and tied her up. She didn't know how she'd got out. Severus had helped her; Severus had saved her. He owed it to her, they both knew that. She had looked after him before. When he was ill. She was two years his junior, but when he was ill he, her brother, had seemed the junior. And since there were no parents to look after them, she had looked after him.

_She had good intentions _

_In that moment, face to face_

_She saw the look upon his face_

_She held him in a tight embrace_

When she entered the room, there was a pause. She saw him, Remus, and hoped that he would forgive her. She hoped he knew, she hoped…because that was all she could do. 'Wouldn't it be easier' she thought, 'if we never fell in love. No one would ever get hurt.'

He stood up, slowly, and walked over to her. He looked straight into her eyes for a split second and she knew. He loved her and he always would. She flung her arms round him and held him tight. She was safe. She was safe as long as he was with her.

_There was warm affection _

_Took a while before she spoke_

_There were things she had to know_

_Composed herself, and she said 'Baby… _

For a while neither said anything, neither needed to. But then, she wanted to explain, she thought she needed to.

"Remus," She began, "I was so scared"

"Shh" He whispered, "I know, I know" She could feel his tears, hot on her cheeks.

"I Love you," She whispered.

"I Love you too," He replied

_Tell me what you dream _

_What you see_

_Tell me how you feel, oh yeah_

_Tell me what you dream_

_Will you share it all with me – what you dream?_

_Baby, you can talk to me _

_They agreed to meet half way_

_They would take it day by day_

_He didn't want to lose her twice_

_That would cut him like a knife _

He had never, ever felt like this about anyone, he couldn't bear it when they were apart. When she had to go on the run from Voldemort he felt like a part of him had gone missing. When he had first met her, at a meeting with Dumbledore, he hadn't known that she was Severus' sister. The death eaters were after her because to get at her was to get at Severus. Remus was put in charge of her safety, much to Severus' disgust. Remus had fallen in love with Solita from the moment he had seen her and he couldn't even think what life would be like without her.

_He decided then and there_

_To reveal his inner fears_

_He'd always loved her from the start_

_It was time to give his heart _

_Took a while before he spoke_

_There were things he had to know_

_Composed himself, and he said 'Baby… _

Two times, twice she'd been kidnapped. Voldemort was always on the look out for a chance to get hold of Solita. Whoever controlled her, controlled Snape. As long as she was safe, Snape worked for Dumbledore. But when Voldemort got hold of her, Snape would concentrate all of his efforts on getting her back. She'd looked after him after the last war against Voldemort, when Snape had been ill. Very ill. On deaths door at one point apparently. So he and Solita had been very close. And then she died. This year. She'd been on her way to Hogwarts. Driving. Odd, wasn't it. She had escaped from Voldemort twice and he was always on the lookout for her. Yet it wasn't him that killed her. It was two thirteen-year-old joy riders. And a sharp bend. In a 60 m.p.h speed limit. The kids had stolen the car, they were doing something like 80. They saw her too late. They couldn't stop. She died in hospital later that day.

_Don't know what you dream_

_What you see_

_Tell me how you feel, oh yeah _

And now her gravestone lay bare, in an overgrown graveyard, lying in the middle of the snow. 

Solita Snape 

1967-2002 

Her sunshine touched our lives forever


End file.
